Lil' Red
by miss-kute-kat
Summary: Lil Red was walking through the forest....with a twist! One Shot live with me, im new


_**Lil Red**_

Once upon a time there was a girl about eight or nine, no one really knew her age because her parents were not very social. They lived on the other side of the wood then the village where everyone else lived. No one knew her name either, but she was seen around town often and everyone called her Lil Red.

As the story goes, Lil Red had a red cloak, but that's not true. She was really called Lil Red because of her ruby red lips and her bright red hair. The first time people saw her they thought she was wearing a bright red cloak, as her hair was so long, thick and red, hence the story of Little Red Riding Hood. It was a surprise for the town that her hair was that colour, because when she was born she had pale lips and blonde hair. Many suspicions were aroused by this phenomenon and the only answer that could be calculated was that her hair and lips went red from all the red apple skins she ate.

Her family was very poor, and so they mostly ate the apples from the wood. They ate apple pie, apple turnover, apple crumble, apple cider and everything else that could be made with apples. She only every came to town a few times a year, and when her grandmother got sick, everyone expected her to come soon. Her mother arrived early in the morning one day, averting everyone's eyes and only saying a brief hello to the mayor before going straight to grannies house.

Lil Red had slept in that morning and would be coming soon and her father was working and would come up to the house with a beautiful apple roast when he finished. She finally woke up at roughly 10am and had finished her breakfast (yogurt & apple), gotten dressed and left by 10:30. Her dad was working and her mother had left much earlier, as I said. As she walked along the hard gravel road, she noticed a very large sign which she had never seen before. It read:

Left: a very hard and windy gravel road which takes ages to get to town.

Right: a shortcut to town filled with wild flowers and juicy apples.

She looked left; the road was long, windy and a bit scary. She looked right; the path was filled with wildflowers and green trees and looked inviting and friendly. Then she noticed it; the most perfect apple she had ever seen. It was the shiniest, reddest, juiciest, biggest and plumpest apple she had ever seen. She decided that before she made a decision, she had to get that apple. A Lil Red walked slowly towards the apple, she noticed many changes; the air seemed fresher, the ground softer and the world happier. As she took the apple from the branch, she noticed how pretty the trees looked here.

"Much different from the ones at my house…" she said out loud, with out realising it.

"What?" said the tree. Lil Red jumped back, in sheer shock that a tree could talk. At least, she thought it was the tree; there was no one else around.

"What's different from back home?" said the tree again. Lil Red looked at the tree and then she noticed an apple in the dead centre of a large hole in the tree. Curiosity got the better of her and she grabbed it and tugged.

"Owwww" screamed a wolf, which had fallen out of the hole and landed on her feet. "What did you do that for? Do you always go around grabbing noses? Or are you just trying to be mean?" and after swearing loudly, the very strange wolf stormed off.

"Ohhh, sorry about him," said a kind female voice, which belonged to another wolf who hopped out of the tree, stood up on her hind legs and introduced herself as Esmeralda.

"Barry is very temperamental about his nose. You see, when he was young, his brothers decided to play a prank on him by painting his nose red and to stick a twig on it, so it looked like an apple. It was funny at first, but then it never came off. He's been touchy about it ever since." Explained Esmeralda, after reassuring Lil Red that they were wolves, but were vegetarians, so she needn't worry. Lil Red thought for a minute, then said, "I am very sorry about what happened, can you please give Barry this, as a 'sorry'?" She then pulled out part of the apple crumble and handed it to Esmeralda, who took it with many thanks.

"I best be off now, I'm on my way to see my grandmother. She makes the best apple crumble and is ill. My mother is already up there with granny." Said Lil Red, and after saying goodbye, she skipped away gleefully. It didn't take her long to reach her grandmothers house, with all the stops for wildflower and apple picking.

She knocked on the door loudly, and heard a huge rustle before she was told by an old croaky voice that she could 'come in'. As she entered her grandmother's house, she immediately realised just how sick her grandmother was. The kitchen was messy and there were magazines all over the couch and coffee table.

"Oh Grandma!" exclaimed Lil Red in surprise when she saw her beloved grandmother. She was under a huge lump of blankets, wearing a nightcap and oven mittens on her hands, holding up an apple in front of her face.

"You look a fright!" said Red. "Your eyes are red and puffy!"

"Just so I can see you better when I recover dearest." Her grandmother replied.

"And your ears look so much bigger…" said Lil Red.

"To be able to hear you in my old age, honey." Replied Lil Red's grandmother.

"And that apple you are holding looks a bit rotten…"exclaimed Lil Red. It was the wrong thing to say though, for a mille-second after she said it, she was pinned to the ground with great snarling teeth in her face. She recognised it to be Barry, and she wished she had never said anything about the apple.

"NEVER…."he said in a high pitched voice, "NEVER INSULT THE …"

But then something interrupted them, the door had banged open with a wild force.

"BARRY!" screamed Esmeralda, who had appeared at the door. Her voice was no longer soft and friendly, but angry and hard. "Would you please get off the little girl!" she said, and Barry immediately did it. He got up and then jumped on the bed and out the window. Esmeralda ran to the window to try to catch him but only got there in time to see him disappear into the edge of the woods. She turned around and asked Lil Red if she was alright.

"Oh…..I'm fine…..what happened?" Red replied, as she peeled herself from the floor and rubbed her arm. Barry had landed on it and it still hurt, she could see a bruise forming. "Where's my mummy and granny?" she asked, for she loved them both dearly and missed them already. Then she started to cry.

"Don't worry dearest." said Esmeralda, who was patting Reds arm. "They will be around here somewhere. Come on. We can find them and then have some nice tea and apple crumble. How does that sound?"

Sure enough, less then twenty minutes later they were all sitting around Granny's kitchen table with tea and apple cake (having found Red's mother and Grandmother in the broom closet). Esmeralda was having a fantastic time, as her favourite food was apple. She was currently explaining to Red, Red's mother and Red's Grandmother about what had happened that day to cause Barry's actions.

"As I reached him after leaving you," she said, as she gestured to Red, "he was puffed and out of

breath, he's not a very good runner. I told him what you said and gave him the apple crumble. 'It's wonderful' he said immediately. I told him about your grandmother and her apple crumble. He immediately said 'I'm going home to sleep' and rushed off." Esmeralda explained, between mouthfuls of apple cake. "But when I got there, he was gone. I thought to myself; where would he go? And then it hit me. More apple crumble! He loves the stuff. He must have gone up to the house and locked you two in the closet while he looked. I guess Red arrived in the middle of his search."

Everyone agreed that this was the most realistic explanation of what had happened. Esmeralda stayed for dinner that night, and from then on was a regular visitor at both Red's and Red's grandmothers house.

_And They All Lived Happily Ever After…_

_The End_

__

* * *

**So, how was it? **

**If it was awful iv got to say, cut me some slack. Im newto this. **

**So plz, R, R & R (read reveiw and relax! i beleive in peace)**


End file.
